Romance and Coffee
by Soapy Harlequin
Summary: Abbie didn't believe in romance or love but she finds it in coffee and an Englishman. AU


AN: This is my first foray into fanfiction in quite sometime. This story is inspired by 'Matter of Time' by Pet Me Feed Me. If you haven't read it, please do, it's ah-mazing :) I'm not one for AU but she (I presume) sparked it in me...and I couldn't let it go. I hope you enjoy, any feedback is welcome! No one has seen this other than myself and I apologize for any grammatical errors, incorrect word usage and etc in advance. And without further ado, I present...

* * *

"Will you be ordering your dreadful "large black coffee"?

Abbie rolled her eyes. Figures he would find it 'dreadful'. "Yep. I'm no coffee snob like you."

Chuckling, he straightened his back even more so and lifted his eyebrow. "Yet, I made your acquaintance at an establishment that targets and exploits-may I add-"coffee snobs."

Grinning, she brushed back a stray strand of hair behind her ear and moved up in line. "What can I say? I wanted to try out 'Espresso Bar' and what these guppies were raving about."

Espresso Bar was a local highly modern coffee shop with an array of exotic coffee beans, too many flavors, and odd names. They played soft rockish music that wafted through the speakers at the corners of the ceiling. It was low enough that you could you're your conversation yet enjoy the music. There were big square windows, letting in natural sunlight. The environment was young, bright, and hip.

Abbie wouldn't have thought a place like this would have lasted long but here they were few months later. They must be doing something right because the line was longer every morning and went towards the door. She came here so often now that she recognized people by face and knew her barista by name.

There was a low hum of activity and conversation from the number of people sitting at the colorful round plastic tables drinking and/or eating a light pastry, on their electronic enjoying the free internet or having conversation.

"And now? It has been several weeks Lieutenant." Ichabod's eyes roamed her usual work attire of dark blue jeans that hugged her tight round ass and thick thighs, short heel boots and dark colored shirt. Her shirt had a slight V cut and he could see a hint of the roundness of her bosom. Her long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the center of her head.

Ichabod often envisioned tugging her hair and baring her slender cocoa skin to his lips. Would she moan or sigh her pleasure? He shifted his weight to his other leg at his wayward thought. Clearing his throat, "I care to wage there is another reason that keeps you coming here. Perhaps engaging conversation with a dashing man?"

Moving up once more, she laughed outright. His cockiness was as endearing as his face. She swooned internally. "Think highly of yourself, Crane?"

He showed off his sparkling white and annoyingly straight teeth. He liked making her laugh, her whole body moved and her dark brown eyes came alive. Ichabod learned with each meet that Abigail Mills was a book that was hard to pry open, but when she laughed it was genuine and honest. "Just stating facts madam."

Rolling her eyes, she didn't bother to hide her mirth when she replied. "Sorry to disappoint but it's the free coffee."

"Indubitably." It was their turn in line and he went to the register. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his leather nondescript wallet. "Will you acquire refreshment that is edible?"

She paused and looked at the menu and her stomach growling made up her decision. "Bagel. with loooots of cream cheese."

Ichabod wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I know not why you eat such fattening filth but as you will it."

She stuck her tongue out. Abbie didn't think she could ever get used to his strange pattern of speech. Crane spoke as if he was stuck in the Victorian age or something. But it was cute and paired with his British cadence it was downright sexy.

Abbie smiled to herself and picked a table outside and enjoyed the cool morning breeze as she waited for him to come with their purchase. The temperature was to increase as the day went on; if the meteorologist was to be trusted. There wasn't much activity in the plaza given the time but it should be bustling in a few hours.

Without thought, she took note of any suspecting looking figures or people wearing baggy clothes that could be concealing something. Nowadays, you could never know for sure. Pulling out her phone she took note of the time and if there were any missed messages.

None. Good, hopefully today would be a normal day. Well, as normal as a precinct can get. As she stared out to the brightening morning, she thought back to his question. Why did she come here? Lord knows this place wasn't exactly on her way. And coffee was coffee. Especially once you added a shitload of cream to it. Her palate didn't notice a difference from this place coffee to the instant crap they made at work.

Why did she come here? She tapped her fingernails on the red table. There was a Starbucks directly across from the Police Station and a Dunkin Donuts a block away. She had to wake up earlier than she would like so she could come here. She groaned, when the light bulb went on in her head. She came here for Crane. Damn. She was one of _those_ women.

It wasn't like her to warm up to a strange man and even stranger for her to open up as much she did. Which wasn't much by most people standard but it was to her. However, where she was guarded, Crane was open. He told her about his upbringing in London, getting his degree from Oxford, his family life.

Even though it felt like a forever, she's only known Ichabod Crane for a little less than a month. Only _lusted_ for him a little less than month. These series of unofficial coffee dates was the closest she'd been to a man in months. Hell, years. She really did need to loosen up and relax.

"That damn coffee," she muttered to herself. All she wanted to do was to try the coffee people spoke highly of. She remembered the morning they met as if it was yesterday.

She had noticed when he came in and stood behind her. Like any woman would, she took notice of his height, shoulder length hair and arresting face with facial hair. The facial hair made him seem manlier and added a touch of danger to his otherwise pretty boy looks. She couldn't remember being more acutely aware of her lack of height than in that moment. He had to be a foot taller than her. It made her feel small. Dainty.

It was his scent that seduced her first and his voice that was the final nail in her coffin. He said good morning and she repeated back though not as friendly. Most people didn't know she was a cop since she didn't wear a uniform and were more apt to speak with her. Sometimes, she missed the uniform days for those reason alone.

_Abbie looked up at the menu overhead, and tried to figure out what to get. Take a chance on fancy coffee or just get good old coffee. The line was moving pretty fast, she didn't want to be one of those newbies that held up the line because she didn't know what to get._

_Too late._

"_Good morning! Welcome to Espresso Bar. What can I get for you?"_

_She was chirpy. It was too early for that shit. Did she walk into Chick-Fil-A and not know it? "Ah, um" reading the hand written words on black chalk "what's the flavor of the day?" As the perky brunette explained it to her, the man behind her shuffled his feet. Probably in aggravation. Screw him. She went with a large black coffee. With lots of cream._

_She paid for her order and suddenly having to pee, she went to the bathroom first before going to collect her drink. As she was walking out, she was bumped into and hot coffee spilled on her._

_She shrieked and thanked God she had worn her thick bomber jacket and thick gloves to ward off the chill of winter. All she felt from the accident was the warmth of the dark color drink but none of the scalding heat._

"_I profusely beg your pardon," said the Englishmen as he took the few napkins he had in hands and blotted her jacket._

_She flushed at how close he was to her as she watched his action and wondered why she didn't tell him to stop. She found herself surrounded by his scent and coffee. An attractive combination. _

_His face was slightly reddened and he looked so disheveled and discomforted by what he did she couldn't help but tease him. "You know, I can take you to jail for accosting a police officer." She lifted her arm and pushed back the tail end of her jacket so her gun and badge would show._

_She couldn't help but giggle as his cheeked reddened more so and his eye bulged. "I meant no offense." _

_Fearing he would faint from shock and panic, she quickly reassured him. "It's okay."_

_Guilty he looked on her sodden jacked. Though he had found the woman beautiful, he hadn't meant to meet her acquaintance by showing what a fumbling dolt he could be at times. "Miss -_

"_Mills." She readily supplied for him. _

"_Miss Mills please allow me the honor of procuring your coffee in my remorse for spilling my hot beverage over you."_

_He was hot, she decided and his lips were sexy. She didn't really care for facial hair but she could get over that. She bet he looked good in underwear. Or better yet naked. "Not necessary," she waved her hand "consider it forgotten."_

"_I insist...do you patron this shop frequently?"_

_She didn't. But she did now. She just didn't know it._

That moment sparked a welcome change in her life that she wouldn't admit she was missing. She had tried hard to deny the attraction and curiosity she felt for the man whom introduced himself as Ichabod and not go back but she couldn't contain herself. She broke down and went back after two days of their meeting. And there he was, and as promised he brought her coffee. And he has been paying ever since.

It was strange at first for her to grasp the concept of a man whom didn't know her, wasn't getting any ass nor any other benefit from her to insist to pay. At first, she had questioned his motive but after a few days it was clear to her there was no ulterior reason for his behavior. It was him.

After the fourth, "a gentlemen never allows a lady to worry herself over the tab," she stopped reaching for her wallet. It was nice and she found herself enjoying his gallant ways. She ignored the fact that she set women's movement back for 30 years.

Pulling out her chair, paying for everything, standing up when she came and left. It made her feel…special. She usually left the coffee shop before him and she would always feel his eyes on her. She had inquired him about it and he said he wanted to make sure she got to her vehicle safe. That alone made her swoon. Generally men didn't worry about her safety once they found out she was a cop-assuming they weren't emasculated by the fact that she could kick their ass.

The chemistry between them was easy and potent. She found herself looking forward to his posh English intonation and his subtle humor.

"Miss Mills?"

Hearing his deep timber shook her out of her reverie. She smiled her thanks and accepted the piping hot mug of coffee. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." The warmth of the enlarged mug felt good on her on her slightly chilled fingers.

Ichabod nodded and sat his lanky form across from her. "I hope the amount of cream is amenable. If not..." He placed on the table additional creamer, sugar and her bagel. "What thought had you so enthralled?"

You. "Wouldn't you like to know," she teased. Sipping the hot drink softly, she saw him do the same. Discreetly, she gave him a once over. He wore a simple white button down long sleeved shirt and light wash jeans. The sleeve wore rolled up revealing his foreman and his expansive watch.

His tone was serious and he regarded her. "I would."

Slightly uncomfortable, she shifted in her seat. She felt like she was in the hot seat and she didn't like it one bit. She took her time sipping coffee before flicking her gaze back to his freakishly blue eyes. He was staring at her so intently that she wondered if he could see the lesions on her soul.

She debated rather to lie or tell the truth. "I was thinking of your question."

"And?" Ichabod prompted. He knew what question she spoke of because he wondered that too. It was clear to him, that this type of place wouldn't be her first nor third choice if the way she spoke of this Espresso Bar was anything to go by. But here she was. Almost every day.

"I come here for the free coffee...that _you _provide for me." Abbie peeked at him through her lashes and looked down to unwrap her bagel. Wanting to do something other than to focus on her racing heart, she took a huge bite.

He grinned. Without saying it, she said it all. She was nothing like the women he knew back home nor the ones he meet here. They would have never eaten anything in such a manner that she did in front of him. They would have been scandalized. He was charmed by her tough disposition and feminine curves. "Shall I divulge why I patronize this fine eatery Lieutenant?"

She wiped away the excess cream cheese from the corners of her mouth with a napkin. Interest piqued, "the overprice coffee and recycled to go cups?"

"That and the hope to see your radiant smile and to muster sufficient courage to inquire about accompany you for an evening."

She released the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Did he just ask her out? " Are you asking me out on a date Crane?"

"Evidently, not well," he said deprecatingly. "Miss Mills, if it pleases you, it would be my deepest honor to escort you for an evening."

Her smile bloomed on her face and she coughed behind her hand to hide it. She was worse than a 16 year old being asked out for the first time. "It pleases me," she primly answered.

"Outstanding."

The silence was pleasant as she ate a third of her bagel. "What's the plan for today Prof?"

He took a moment to respond as he went over his mental itinerary. "I am working on my second publication today and seeking a new Teacher's Aid for the upcoming term."

"Ooo exciting," she mocked.

He laughed. "It may not be as entertaining as apprehending hardened criminals and keeping our streets clean but it will do, luv."

A thrill went through her each time he called her "luv" but this time she wasn't able to hide it nearly as well. She was giddy over her upcoming date with him. When did she become such a girl?

In a fluid movement, he looked at his watch. "If you tarry Miss Mills, I fear you will be tardy."

Quickly she pulled out her phone and cursed as she realized the time. He was right. She would have to leave now to make it to work with a couple of minutes to spare. Standing up, she re-wrapped her bagel, and poured the remainder of her coffee in the recycled to go cup. "Thanks."

A gentleman to a fault, Ichabod stood up when she did and gallant pushed her chair further away from her not to impede her exit. "Verily, my pleasure."

She smiled and finger waved as she was walking away from the table, realization struck. "Pen?"

Looking at her quizzically, he reached into his breast pocket and handed her a pen. Ichabod watched as she scribbled on a random napkin and handed it to him. Looking at it, he flushed. He forgot to ask. It was her number.

"You might need that...Now you can watch me walk away."

She sauntered away with an extra swing to her hips. She wanted him to know what he had to look forward to.


End file.
